


The Infernian's Vessel

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, Insatiable lust, M/M, Neediness, Oral Sex, Possession, Rough Sex, Sex While Possessed, blood mention, dub-con, scourge as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: The bro's find a temple to Ifrit when they're out looking for a tomb. Noct accidentally sets off a trap that separates Ignis from the rest of the group.He finds out that Ardyn has planned this, and intends to let Ifrit possess him.Being possessed by Ifrit has one very obvious down-side. It consumes Ignis with a heat and lust that can only be satiated with sexual release.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the mod that merged Ignis and Ifrit, and the fact that it was so hot, the author caught on fire.

Ignis pressed his glasses up with a finger as he looked over the faded inscription on the wall. The fingertips of his gloves were coated in dust as he followed the nooks of the engraved words. The four friends were searching for one of the tombs of yore when they came across the room, not a tomb, but seemingly a subterranean temple. 

A statue of Ifrit stood in the center of the room, acting as a support pillar from floor to ceiling. Gladio stood before it, looking over the Astral's form. Prompto wandered around, snapping pictures as best he could; the flash gave them much needed additional light. 

Noct stood in front of a small altar. On it stood a book, though it was too dust covered to see the title. 

"So...it's a temple? To Ifrit?" Gladio asked in Ignis' general direction. 

"It would seem to be." Ignis answered, continuing to read over the inscription. It was in an ancient language, one Ignis was not fluent in. He recognized certain words, though not nearly enough for a full translation. "To my knowledge, he was revered by the people of Solheim. Though how this temple has remained intact..." 

"It's super neat!" Prompto chimed in. 

"Yeah, I guess..." Noct blew the dust off the book's cover. 

"Noct, perhaps the temple will hold some knowledge we could utilize, though I would excercise caution, gentlemen. We've no idea what sort of traps may await us." Ignis glanced back at the prince, and to his horror, saw him lifting up the book. "Noct, be careful!" 

Noct looked over to Ignis, as the section of wall he stood in front of spun, taking the advisor with it. 

"IGGY!!" Gladio cried out, and ran to the wall where Ignis had previously stood. It looked exactly the same, minus the advisor in front of it. "Iggy!" Gladio pounded a fist on the wall, and growled. "Noct! Put the damn book back!" 

"I'm alright, Gladio!" Ignis called back through the wall. His light had been jostled off in his spin, and he fidgeted to get it back on. "I'm al-" 

As Noct placed the book down, Ignis heard the floor click beneath his feet. It opened, dropping him down and leaving only a surprised yell in his wake. 

"IGNIS!!" Gladio cried out again, unheard to Ignis. 

The drop was short enough to leave him mostly unharmed, but the darkness left his landing sloppy. He dropped to his knee with a huff, before standing, and brushing his pants off. 

Left in complete darkness again, he tapped on the light on his belt, and turned to look behind him. 

"Hello, Ignis." Ardyn Izunia stood before him, far too close for comfort. "Do you like where I've led you?" 

Ignis took a long step back, and summoned his daggers with a blue flash that illuminated the darkness to his sides.

"Ardyn! What is the meaning of this?!" 

With a snap of his fingers, purple flames sparked to life in torches lining the walls. Ignis twisted to look at his surroundings. A grand statue of Ifrit stood, flames burning in it's hands, and flickering around his head in a crown. 

In the center of the room aligned with the statue rested a rectangular stone table. Chained manacles sat atop it, two to each end. Ignis noticed a dark stain on the stone. Blood, he immediately assumed. He turned his attention back to Ardyn, who teleported in front of him, and shoved him hard enough to send him flying into the side of the stone table.

Ardyn teleported after him, catching Ignis by the wrist while he was distracted, and clasping a manacle around it. Ignis tried to swing with his free hand, and only managed to get himself caught by Ardyn's ready hand. 

"Be a good boy, and hop on the table for me, Ignis." 

"I'll not be a sacrifice, Ardyn!" He tried to raise his leg to kick Ardyn in the ribs. 

"No, you're correct in that."

Ardyn yanked Ignis hard by the wrist, and heard a sick pop. Ignis cried out in pain, as he felt his wrist dislocate. Ardyn hauled him onto the table, an easy motion with all of the advisor's weight on one leg. He locked his injured wrist into the manacle, and stood to his side. 

"I truly apologize for that, Ignis. Just a moment, and I'll-" Ardyn was interrupted by the heel of Ignis' foot slamming into the side of his head, a prepared dropkick as he has begun to speak. 

"Release me this instant, Ardyn!" 

Ardyn's eyes flashed bright gold, circled with black. 

"Certainly not now..." 

Ignis raised himself with a leg, and tried to swing and kick him again. Ardyn caught him by the ankle, and black veins spread over his face. 

"You shall regret that."

He slammed Ignis' leg to the table, and clasped the manacle around his ankle. Restrained at three points, it was easy for Ardyn to catch the fourth, his other ankle, and close the last manacle around it. 

Ignis thrashed, despite the pain from his dislocated wrist. Held outstretched onto the table, hard stone and metal with no give. He was caught.

Ardyn looked over Ignis a moment, before sliding a finger down the front of his chest. He snapped open the top two buttons of Ignis' shirt, revealing the cleavage between his pecs. 

"Too busy studying the Kings, and not your own blood, Ignis." 

"What?!" Ignis sputtered, as he tried to twist his torso away from Ardyn's touch. 

"The Scientia line has always been magically inclined, it is why you've always been -advisors.- Before advisors, you were -seers.- Priests. You hold the knowledge, and the power in your blood."

"Nonsense!"

"Oh, but it isn't. You are -perfect,- Ignis. As your ancestors were...for him." 

Ardyn gestured to the statue of Ifrit behind him. 

"No! What would it benefit you to have me possessed by a god?!" 

"Oh, don't you see, my dear boy? Ifrit is not so fond of the humans as the Glacian is. Are you not the best to be by the True King's side? Would it not be so easy for you to manipulate him? For you to slip in and slit his throat. No one would suspect a thing..." Ardyn's voice took on a teasing coo as he divulged his plan. 

"No!"

"Yes, darling...now rest. And wake up with the power of a God inside of you." 

"No!" Ignis cried again, he tried to thrash free, but the manacles held him outstretched.

Ignis saw the light of a cloud of purple magic in Ardyn's hand, and then nothingness as it struck him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn gets his turn with Ifritnis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for mild blood mention, scourge as lube. Dub-con, but not non-con, as Ardyn does consent. In his special sort of way.
> 
> Much thanks to my lovely testers, Hana, Ryuuza, Val; also Izzy and Van for constantly dying.

Brief flashes of vague consciousness. Dizziness. His thoughts swarming, body sweltering. 

His body arching off of the table. 

His limbs held down by the manacles. 

Ardyn's chanting as his screams ripped through the air, crying out for help.

Ignis opened his eyes, and saw Ardyn looming over him. 

"Well? Has it worked? How do you feel?" Ardyn's voice was demanding, pushy. 

Ignis huffed, and scowled up at Ardyn. 

"Hot." He responded. Ardyn grinned, and moved to unfetter an ankle. Ignis stopped to take inventory of his body. His wrist ached terribly, and his body felt feverish. "Very h-agh..."

He closed his eyes, and felt his consciousness being pushed aside, and another controlling him without his consent. 

_"Ardyn...You injured my vessel."_ Ignis heard the voice come from his body, though it was not entirely his own. Thickly accented, and gravelly. Though the language was common-tongue, the accent was that of the Astral's language.

"I sprained his wrist. You should be grateful one of your vessels still exists." 

Ardyn unfettered Ignis' other ankle, and moved to look to Ignis' face. Dark striations marked his cheek, running back to darken the tips of his ears in an almost charred looking grey. His eyes were fiery colored, a bright, piercing orange with grey rims.

"Hm...shame...He was not trained to be your vessel. He's showing."

_"Showing? My appearance is obvious?"_

"For now." Ardyn unclasped Ignis' injured wrist. "He will grow stronger, as you utilize him." 

Ifrit manipulated Ignis' body to sit up. He looked down at his form, moving each of his limbs as if trying them on for size. Ardyn released the last manacle. 

_"His body will have troubles containing my heat without proper training. He is no Solheim priest."_

"He is strong enough." Ardyn took Ignis' face by the chin, and turned it side to side. Ifrit allowed it for a moment, before snatching Ardyn by the wrist. 

_"He had best be, or I will turn you to ash, and him as well."_

Ardyn snorted at the threat. 

"-I- will return. -He- will not. I have provided you a vessel as asked, best not to waste him." 

Ignis felt Ifrit's consciousness pull back, and return control to him. Hand still around Ardyn's wrist, he yanked him down onto the table, and closed one of the manacles around his wrist. 

Ardyn chuckled, and twisted to lie on his side, seemingly unconcerned with his bindings. Ignis clutched his fist, and connected it with Ardyn's nose hard as he could. 

"Remove him, Ardyn!" 

Ardyn's head knocked back as the punch connected. Blood flowed freely from his nostrils, as he chuckled darkly again. 

"I can't, darling. He's already -got- you." 

"This was your doing, Chancellor, -rectify- it!"!

Ignis felt the heat welling inside of him, causing his skin to flush. He felt angry at the smug man before him, his cat like grin, his shining amber eyes. He felt heat well in his loins, and shook his head to try to clear the confused rage and fog.

"It isn't so easy, Ignis."

Ignis growled, his hands clutched tightly into fists. 

"Then what do you suggest I do?!" 

He raised his voice at the man. Ardyn rested on his elbow, seemingly unphased by his wrist being held in a manacle. 

"In days of yore, Ifrit's vessels were trained to understand. They were trained to withstand how he made them feel, the...heat...as it were."

"-How.-" Ignis asked impatiently, as he raised his hands to strip his jacket. His shirt was held close to his form, and seemed to cling to his torso from the heat he was exuding. He tossed his jacket to the floor behind him. Ardyn smiled coyly at him.

"Ifrit's vessels were held in the highest regard, my dear. They had their own dedicated chambers, and slaves with which to satiate their..." Ardyn gestured to Ignis' crotch with his free hand. "Needs. You require -release.-"

"Will the heat stop? If I..."

"Oh yes. The Infernian -loves- his pleasures of the flesh. They quell his rage."

Ignis swallowed hard. How could he even be considering this? He felt another wave of heat was over him. He rested his hand over his abdomen. Without giving it thought, his fingers worked the remainder of his buttons open and slipped his shirt off of his shoulders. He scowled once he realized what he had done, disgusted at the prospect of even being shirtless around Ardyn. His shirt cascaded down beside his jacket, and he worked his belt open. He could already feel the warmth in his testicles, the desire to be touched. He slipped his trousers open, and pressed his hand against his shaft. He hissed, his cock feeling aroused by just that small touch. 

"Ah-ah, my darling. You require a partner. Solely masturbation will do naught for him, or you." 

Ignis opened his trousers with a desperate, choked whimper. He could already see a wet spot of precum against his underwear where the head of his cock rested again. The arousal was distracting, and stifling, he'd never felt desire like this before. 

He felt the Infernian's voice boom in his mind. 

_Use him, my vessel. Use that smart mouth of his._

"I won't." He muttered. He heard Ifrit growl, and force his consciousness away. Ardyn watched the orange overtake his eyes again, and reached out to tug down Ignis' underwear. 

He scooted forward, and took the head of Ignis' cock in his mouth. Ifrit released his hold, for Ignis to feel the full pleasure. 

"O-oh my gods!" Ignis gasped out, despite whose mouth his cock currently inhabited. "Chancel-o-oh my Gods." 

Ignis felt the heat wash over him, this time in the form of sweltering desire. Ardyn's mouth felt like nothing he had ever experienced, his heated, sensitized body making the blowjob feel like his first. 

He buried his gloved hand in Ardyn's thick hair, and felt his hips roll forward as if not in his control. 

"Gods forgive me, it feels so good."

Ignis looked down at Ardyn, who chuckled at his overwhelmed reaction. He slipped his free hand around to hold Ignis steady by his ass. 

The advisor gasped out, and shook his head. 

"Gods, it-it's like being so close to the edge, and unable to come-"

Ardyn pulled away from his cock with a wet pop. He looked up, and saw the flash of aggravated orange eyes at his arrogance. 

_"Who bid you to stop?"_

Ignis watched helplessly as he shoved Ardyn to lie on the table using just the hand on his head, with a strength Ignis didn't normally possess. Ardyn's face hit the table hard, causing additional blood to spurt from his nose. Ifrit manipulated Ignis' body to chain Ardyn's free wrist to the table, leaving the tall man splayed on his stomach. He removed Ignis' gloves, and cast them aside. 

Ardyn could only laugh as he raised his head, blood covering his face, and black ooze beginning to mingle with it. He glanced back, and saw only a flash of the dark veins lining Ignis' face. 

"Of course, Ifrit. Use me as your toy once more."

Ardyn pulled his legs beneath him, and raised up on his knees. His wrists were held tight by the manacles, leaving him ass up, arms and shoulders flush to the table. Ifrit moved Ignis behind Ardyn, and flipped the tails of his heavy coat up over his back. 

Ignis watched Ifrit move his hands over Ardyn's hips. He couldn't see the changes in his eyes, or face, but immediately noticed the black skin on his fingers, and the claws now taking the place of his nails. 

He watched Ifrit using his hands to slip Ardyn's trousers off of his hips, and expose the ass beneath. 

Ifrit purred, and pressed his thumbs into Ardyn's asshole, parting the unprepared flesh. 

_"Spread your legs like a good little sage, Ardyn. Let your demons warm the boy..._

Ardyn acquiesced without question, widening his thighs as best he could with his trousers still around his knees. 

Ifrit pressed another clawed finger into Ardyn, accidentally nicking his entrance as he did. Ardyn hissed quietly, feeling the wetness added. Ifrit immediately noticed the slick quality of Ardyn's scourge. He removed a hand, and rested it over Ardyn's hip. Using his index finger, he dug deep into Ardyn's flesh, and slashed, releasing a thick slick of black. He ran his fingers through it, and pulled them back to lubricate Ignis' cock. 

Ignis wanted to close his eyes, he wished this was all a nightmare. Being forced to watch his body, possessed by a god, prepare to fuck his enemy, but gods be damned, he -wanted- it. He wanted to know how Ardyn felt, he wanted release. 

Ifrit lined his cock up to Ardyn's hole, and pressed in without more warning than the removal of his hand. Ardyn grimaced, and clenched his teeth. It wasn't his first time being lubricated with only his own scourge. 

Ignis gasped out as Ifrit pressed him to the hilt. 

"Gods!" Ignis screamed out, as Ifrit released his hold just enough to give him a sick taste, and snatch his hold back. 

_"Ardyn...you still feel delectable..."_

"I am yours to use, Ifrit." 

Ardyn could feel his own cock throb from the pressure inside of him. He rolled his hips forward, and back to ride Ignis' cock. Ifrit dug his claws into Ardyn's hip to hold him. He leaned to grip Ardyn by his hair, and pressed his head against the table. He rolled his hips back, and pressed his cock into him with a steady rhythm. Ignis could feel the sweltering heat of Ifrit's pleasure, so good he feared he may black out. Ifrit felt Ignis' consciousness, and increased his thrusts, fucking Ardyn hard. 

Ardyn moaned out as Ifrit claimed him. The claws dug into his hips hard enough to draw blood, the fingers in his hair lifting his head up. Ifrit let Ignis have another taste, and despite him, Ignis' hips kept up the thrusts Ifrit had began. He felt the heat envelope him as his orgasm came. 

He cried out as he spilled his seed into Ardyn, the cry morphing into a growl as Ifrit took him over again. He rode his orgasm out, thrusting hard into Ardyn, his brow twisted in a fit of rage. 

As he finished, he shoved Ardyn's head hard into the table with a huff. It made a stomach turning crack, and blood mingled with scourge ebbing from his forehead.

Ifrit hopped from the table, and glanced back at Ardyn as he tucked Ignis' now flaccid cock into his underwear. Ardyn's cock hung between his legs, body still propped up by his knees. He noticed a pool of come beneath him, and snorted. 

_"How far we fall from grace, Ardyn."_

Ifrit lessened his hold on Ignis in order to slowly relinquish it. 

_"Your body is strong, young man."_

Ignis felt his stomach turn as control began to return to him. Ifrit's voice boomed in his head, but at least the heat had subsided. He leaned to grab his gloves, noticing the black skin and claws had disappeared, though the pain from his dislocated wrist reminded him of the injury. He glanced back at Ardyn as he equipped his gloves, and fastened the straps around his wrists, taking careful care over his injury.

"You've killed him." He muttered quietly. 

_"He is only unconscious. He shall be revived shortly. Now is your time to leave, Ignis."_

Ignis leaned to grab his shirt, and tucked it into his trousers before fastening them, and his belt. Ifrit was right. His thoughts raced, trying to figure out what he should do. He was possessed by a god. He had to find his party. He had to tell them. 

The moment he thought it, he felt a pang of pain in his head that winded him. 

_"You will do no such thing, Ignis. I am to remain hidden inside of you."_

Ignis doubled over from the pain, dropping to a knee and clutching his head. 

"A-As you wish!" He closed his eyes tight, trying to force the pain away. Ifrit stopped, and Ignis snatched up his jacket as he stood. He slipped it on, and heard Ardyn groan on the table. He turned away from him, searching for a way out.

"Can't return from whence we came, so..."

His eyes scanned the room. He noticed four doors, one to each corner. 

"Any ideas?" 

_"To return to your party? There."_

Ifrit brought Ignis' attention to a door in the far left corner of his room. Ignis offered a small nod, and headed towards it. 

The door opened easily into a pitch black hallway. Ignis tapped his lamp on, and carefully moved down the path. He avoided a pressure plate in the floor, and made it to a door on the opposite site.

"Iggy!" 

He heard Gladio's voice calling for him, and his heart pounded in his chest. 

_"Gladio? This is...your lover..."_

Ifrit read his thoughts, and made a noise of quiet contemplation. Ignis thought 'yes' in response to him. He would have to remember to respond silently if he was going to be able to keep Ifrit's presence secret. 

Ignis opened the door at the end of the hall, into a smaller chamber. Three lights immediately turned in his direction momentarily blinding him; Once his eyes were able to focus, he saw Gladio at the head of the pack. 

"Iggy, are you okay?!" 

_"Oh yes...He shall do perfectly._

Ignis felt heat wash over him, and reached out to clutch Gladio's shoulder. 

"I injured my wrist in the fall, but none the worse for wear otherwise." 

Prompto moved to Gladio's side with a potion, and held it out. 

"Here, I have a potion handy, should fix that." 

Ignis looked over to Prompto's face, and heard a quiet chuckle within his mind. 

_"Hello there..._

Another wave of heat brought a flush to Ignis' face. He was having trouble fighting Ifrit's desire. 'Please.' He thought. 'You're going to give yourself away.' 

Noct ran over, his light illuminating the sheen of sweat on Ignis' face. 

"Iggy, you look sick, are you okay?" The prince looked concerned at his advisor, as if wracked with guilt since they had been forcibly separated. "I'm so glad we found you."

"P-perhaps a bit feverish, Noct. Nothing to concern yourself with, I promise."

_"The 'True King'...What a handsome young man. I will enjoy using his body..._

Ignis felt a rush of heat and rage, that caused his vision to go black. He slumped against Gladio as he lost consciousness, hearing him cry his name as he collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ignis felt strong hands, and cool water around him. He opened his eyes, and felt himself lying on someone. In a moment of panic, he shot up.

"Shh, shh, baby. It's me." A hand clasped on his shoulder, and guided him back to lie against the man behind him. Ignis twisted, and saw Gladio. He let out a sigh of relief, and rested back. 

"Darling...where are we?" Ignis looked up at his surroundings. A hotel bathroom, one he recognized.

"Lestallum. We made the drive back to get you a room. You were burning up, baby." 

He felt Gladio's flaccid cock beneath him, and his breath hitched in his throat. A wave of heat flashed over him. 

"Mnh...I-I don't think it's quite passed." 

"You scared me, Iggy..." Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis' waist, and burrowed his nose into his hair. "I heard you yell, and by the time we got the chamber open, you were just...gone..."

Ignis twisted in Gladio's grip, readjusting his body to lie flat on him. He rested his head on his shoulder, and pressed a kiss to his damp skin. 

"I was afraid too, darling. I'm here now." 

Gladio rubbed his hands down Ignis' back. Ignis looked up to him and saw caring amber eyes looking back at him. Ifrit's claws dug into his soul, causing him to flinch in pain. He felt the gnawing in his stomach, a hunger that could only be satiated with sexual attention. 

"Baby, are you okay?" 

Gladio sat up, carefully shifting Ignis with him to settle him lying sideways against him, his strong arm supporting his back. 

Ignis nodded, though heat washed over him again. 'Please, Ifrit.' He thought. 

_"Ignis...don't make me take control. Give in to your desires."_

Ignis nuzzled into Gladio's throat, as Ifrit made his arousal undeniable. He pressed his lips to his neck, and moved his hand down Gladio's body. 

"I...want you, darling. I want to be alone with you." 

"Alone? Baby, I'm not even sure if you're oka--"

Large green puppy eyes looked up at him, as he slipped his hand farther down to graze over Gladio's shaft. 

"Please, dearest. I-it seems to be a side effect of the fever...I need you." How else could he explain it? 

Gladio's eyes looked over Ignis in contemplation, before nodding with a quiet huff.

"Let me go talk to the guys. You stay here, okay?" 

"Alright, darling." Ignis shifted to allow Gladio to leave. He watched as he lifted his form from the bath, and wrapped a towel around his hips. "Hurry back, my love." He watched Gladio exit the bathroom, and sunk back into the bath.

_"Good boy, Ignis._ Ifrit's voice boomed in his head.

'Please don't harm him.' Ignis silently requested. He normally wouldn't have concern, in a physical match between himself and Gladio, but Ifrit already demonstrated the strength he possessed while in control. 

_"If he satiates us, he may live."_

'If he dies, your vessel is forefeit.' Ignis thought, in a harsh retort of a threat.

Ignis lifted himself out of the bath, and moved to the mirror. He looked over his skin. No visible traces of the Infernian remained.

"Show me."

He said aloud, quietly. He felt Ifrit surface, and watched his eyes change to bright orange. He raised his hand to stroke over the ashy grey veins lining his face, and made a quiet noise. The claws were no where near as defined as previously, just black, pointed nails. Perhaps he was getting better at controlling it. Or perhaps Ifrit didn't take full control. He didn't have the chance to ask. He heard the door in the adjoining room shut, and willed Ifrit back. He watched the green of his eyes return, and moved to grab a towel. His back was to the door as it reopened. 

He felt Gladio's arms wrap around him from behind, and lips press to his neck. 

"I got told off for walkin' out in a towel." 

Ignis chuckled, and wiggled his ass against Gladio. His towel was in his hand, not yet wrapped around his waist.

"You aren't theirs to see, darling."

Gladio burst out in laughter, and scooped Ignis up with a strong arm around his waist. He placed his other arm under Ignis' knees, and leaned to press a kiss to his forehead. Ignis dropped the towel over his lap. 

"Feelin' possessive, baby?" 

A smirk curled Ignis' lips, partially him, partially Ifrit. 

"More than you know."

Ignis raised his arms to wrap around Gladio's neck. Gladio made a quiet noise as Ignis crashed their lips together hungrily, the heat in his body forcing his actions. Gladio parted his lips, allowing Ignis to press his tongue into the warmth of his mouth. 

Gladio removed his arm from under Ignis' legs, allowing him to wrap around him. He felt Ignis hook his ankles at the small of his back, and shifted his arms to support his ass as he carried his lover to the bed. 

"Baby..." Gladio parted, and exhaled in a gasp as he climbed onto the bed, one of two in the room. Ignis bit his bottom lip, and nosed him, the fire in the pit of his stomach demanding attention.

"Mn...h-hush, Gladio." Ignis unhooked his ankles, and used his toes to nudge the towel from Gladio's hips. 

Ifrit looked down Gladio's nude form through Ignis' eyes. His hips, slender compared to his broad chest. His plush lips. The scars, marking his journey as Shield. Ignis growled, the noise partially from Ifrit, as the Astral made heat flush over his vessel's body again. He raised himself up to crash their lips together again, their initial kiss nowhere near enough to satiate him. 

Gladio worked as Ignis kissed him, lowering his hand to yank the two towels trapped between their bodies and discard them to the floor. Ignis ran his fingers through the thick mane of his hair, grasping hard, and holding his attention to him. 

"Gladio-" Ignis parted enough to whisper in a needy sounding gasp. "-please, fuck me." 

If the fiery kisses hadn't been enough to send the blood to Gladio's dick, the desperate profanity certainly was. 

"Lube, baby. One sec." 

Gladio had to pull Ignis' hand from his hair, and press a kiss to it as he parted, clearly not planning on wasting any time. Ignis watched Gladio's ass as he walked to his bag, settled across the room with three others. He grabbed a bottle of lube, and a handful of condoms, and returned, erect cock bobbing as he walked. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you this horny, baby."

He tossed the condoms on the nightstand between the two beds, and uncapped the lube as he climbed back into bed. Ignis raised one of his long legs onto Gladio's shoulder, using it to pull him closer, and expose his hole to him. 

"Fuck, Ignis...fuck, you're so hot." 

Ignis raised his arms above his head, and his free leg onto Gladio's hip. 

"And all yours, darling, please. Don't make me wait. I need you..." 

"Couldn't wait if I wanted to, baby."

Gladio spread a copious amount of lube onto his fingertips, and pressed a digit into Ignis' waiting hole without waiting. Ignis purred out, and rubbed his foot over Gladio's hip. 

"More, Gladio."

Gladio swallowed the saliva in his mouth at watching Ignis present himself to him. He nodded, and pressed a second digit in. 

The thick fingers were merely a drop in the desert compared to what Ignis desired, what he required to satiate the Infernian's heat. He wiggled in Gladio's grasp, trying to press him to continue. Gladio spread his fingers, trying to prep Ignis as fast as he could. 

"Baby, I know you're horny, but I don't want to hurt you."

Ignis pouted up at Gladio, just as Gladio ran his fingertips over his prostate. Ignis nearly cried out, the sensitive smoothness causing him to twitch with arousal. His cock dripped pre-come onto his abdomen. He looked up at Gladio with puppy eyes, moist with tears of desire. 

"Iggy, don't make that face at me, I'm not keepin' myself from you." Gladio pressed a third digit in, and slipped them back, and forward again to finger Ignis' hole. He turned his head, and kissed Ignis' calf. "I could never."

Gladio reached over for a condom, bending Ignis' flexible body with him. He stole a quick kiss as he snatched a condom, and moved back. He removed his fingers, and opened the foil packet to roll the latex down his erect shaft. 

He dripped lube over his cock, and rubbed it over him before capping, and tossing the small bottle to the side. 

"C'mere, baby."

Gladio shifted Ignis' leg from his shoulder, to his other hip, and held his hands out. Ignis folded himself up, and held his arms out for Gladio to grab him by the forearms and pull him up the remainder of the way. Ignis hovered his hole over Gladio's erect dick, waiting for his lover to take charge. 

Gladio lined himself up, and pressed up into Ignis. He looked over his lover's face as he slid his form down onto his cock, taking him down to the hilt. 

"You okay?" He asked, as Ignis nodded with a gasp. 

"Better for having you inside of me." 

Ignis tried to lift his ass, and buck down to hasten Gladio's thrusting. 

"Gods, you are so warm...like you were made for me." Gladio growled into Ignis' throat as he bucked into him. He felt Ignis wrap his legs around him and hook his ankles again. Ignis let out a pathetic whimper. It wasn't enough, it wasn't nearly enough to bring him to orgasm. It felt amazing, but not enough.

"Please, Gladio, more." 

"Tell me what you want, baby." Gladio growled out again, as he nipped at Ignis' shoulder. 

"Harder, Gladio!"

Without warning, Gladio dipped Ignis back. He supported his back with his arms, and bucked hard into him.

Ignis nearly screamed, the pleasure blissfully white hot. He dug his nails into Gladio's back as he continued to thrust into him. It still wasn't enough. Ignis could feel Ifrit just beneath the surface, threatening to take control. He could feel his cock throb, begging for release.

He gripped Gladio by his hair, and tugged him down to kiss him as he fucked him. Gladio made a choked noise, surprised by the dominant action. He kept his thrusts in stride, hips crashing into Ignis' ass, until he felt his orgasm come hard. He moaned into Ignis' mouth, and rode his orgasm out. 

Ignis pouted at him as he pulled his rapidly softening dick out of him. Gladio looked down at him as he set him back on the bed. His abs tight from his orgasm, his face coated in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Y-you didn't come?" 

Ignis shook his head, and knelt up on the bed as Gladio removed the condom and knotted it. A well aimed toss had it in the small wastebin in the corner. Ignis placed his hand on Gladio's opposite shoulder. With a fit of strength from Ifrit, he easily shoved the shield over onto the bed, on his stomach. Ignis settled himself between Gladio's thighs.

"O-Oof! Baby, you could have asked!" 

Ignis settled his cock between Gladio's thighs, and hushed him. 

"Isn't it more fun this way, darling?" 

"It's rare you wanna top this way, baby." 

"Just preparing you, love. I'll have you on my lap." 

He found the lube amongst the mussed sheets, and uncapped it. He lubed up his fingers, and willed Ifrit back, despite the Astral's trying. The last thing he wanted was claws to appear while he was finger deep in his love. He could feel himself slipping, as Ifrit demanded climax. He pressed a finger into Gladio, and felt his muscles relax around him.

"It's been a bit, darling." 

"Since you topped? Yeah, it has." 

Gladio raised his hips slightly to allow Ignis to press another digit in. Ignis was glad he didn't require as much thorough prep as he did, given the difference in their physiques. A third digit, and gentle, if rushed massaging had Gladio ready for him. 

In his haste, Ignis didn't bother to put a condom on. He slathered his cock in lube, and raised Gladio's hips. 

"Kneel back on me, darling. Hands on your ankles." 

Gladio hovered his ass over Ignis' cock, and reached back. He gripped his ankles as Ignis pressed inside of him. 

Ignis placed his hands on Gladio's hips, and noticed his fingertips graying. He tried to push Ifrit back, but the Astral had enough delaying. He took partial control, and raised Ignis' hips to bury his cock entirely into Gladio. 

Gladio let out an audible moan, but didn't relinquish his hold on his ankles. He shuddered with pleasure as Ignis pulled back, and pressed back up inside of him. Each thrust made it's mark, rubbing tantalizingly against his prostate. Ignis purred out, and ran his hands over Gladio's chest. He held him as he fucked him, until he felt Ifrit growl inside of him.

Ifrit yanked control away from Ignis, and moved his hands to hold Gladio's hips, bucking harder into him. 

"H-holy shit, Ignis, f-fuck-" 

Gladio felt his cock spring to life again, already growing close to a second orgasm. He clutched his ankles tightly, despite the desire to reach back to hold Ignis.

Ifrit leaned forward as he fucked him, and bit into Gladio's shoulder. He sucked an angry red welt into the tattooed skin, before pulling away. Gladio's moans grew louder as Ifrit grew closer to orgasm. He dragged his short, pointed nails up Gladio's body, running his hand up to place it over Gladio's throat. He used his hold to keep him close, but applied no pressure. Using the hand on his hip, he dug his fingertips in hard enough to bruise, nails pushing enough to mark. 

Ifrit relinquished his hold, and let Ignis feel the full force of his orgasm. He cried out, and dropped his hand to wrap his arm around Gladio's waist. He pressed his face into Gladio's back in relief as the heat released from his body. 

Gladio felt the heat spill into him, and his own cock react in kind, throbbing, but not allowing him release. He shuddered, and felt Ignis collapse against him. 

"Baby, you okay back there?" 

In his weakened state, it was all too easy for Ifrit to take him over, and push the shield into the pillows without warning. He gripped Gladio hard by the thighs, and pulled his cock out. Cum spilled out after it, Gladio's hole still gaping from being so recently filled with Ignis' cock. Ifrit bowed his head, and lapped at Gladio's hole.

Gladio clutched at the sheets, the sudden sensation enough to bring tears to his eyes. 

"Iggy! F-fuck, Iggy, baby, Gods, I'm gonna-" 

Another long lap of his tongue, and feeling the wriggling muscle press into his hole had Gladio coming into the comforter with a desperate whimper. He buried his toes into the sheets, and shuddered hard as Ifrit continued to tease his hole with his tongue. The Astral reached beneath the Shield, and stroked his dick with a firm grip. 

"Iggy, n-no mo-no more ple-please-Gods, I'm so sensi-AH!" 

Ifrit chuckled to watch the Shield buck in his grip, before he finally released his hold, on both him, and on Ignis. Ignis collapsed into the sheets beside Gladio, errant come still staining his lips. 

"Baby, are you okay?" His voice was shaky, and hoarse from his cries. He brushed Ignis' sweat damp hair from his face, and exhaled. "Fainted again...? Gods...I hope you're okay, Iggy." 

Gladio reached for the still damp towel on the floor, and wiped Ignis' mouth off with care. His brow furrowed, as he thought he noticed a smudge of grey on his cheek. He chalked it up to a hallucination, before tucking the towel in the pool of come under his crotch, and snuggling up to Ignis to nap with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Gladio woke to Ignis' breathing beside him. He opened his eyes, and ran his hand over Ignis' hair. 

Ignis' chest raised and fell, though his breathing was peculiar. Hoarse, and fast. Gladio placed his hand on Ignis' chest, and his face contorted in concern. 

"Baby...what is going on with you..." He asked under his breath, not expecting an answer." 

Ignis snuggled up in his sleep. Gladio ran the back of his hand over his cheek. He didn't feel as warm as he had, but didn't feel quite normal temperature yet either. 

He rolled over, and grabbed his phone, texting both Noct and Prompto. 

_Ig still feverish, need meds. One of you wanna come sit with him?_

A response came from Prompto almost immediately. 

_I'll be rite there!_

Gladio tapped out a reply to them both.

_Thanks Prom. Noct, meet me in the lobby._

He took a last long look at Ignis, and slipped from the bed to find clothes. 

A few minutes later, he heard a quiet tap on the door, and hopped into a pair of pants as he moved to answer it. Prompto stood behind it. He raised his finger to his lips, and motioned him in. 

"He's sleeping." He whispered to his friend, who followed him in, and shut the door behind him. 

"No worries, man." Prompto whispered in reply. "I'll stay on the other bed and play on my phone." 

Gladio sat on the uninhabited bed to slip on his socks and boots. He grabbed his black leather short sleeved shirt, and slung it over his arms. 

"Thanks. I'm gonna find some meds for him, I'll grab some food too. I just...wish I knew what was wrong..." 

Prompto's face fell as he watched Gladio stare off at Ignis, his expression fraught with concern. Gladio let out a quiet sigh, and glanced over. He noticed Prompto watching him, and quickly cleared his throat and looked away. 

"Gotta get him better so we can get back on our way." 

Prompto forced a smile, and nodded. 

"Y-yeah. You're right, Gladio. Text me if you need anything, k?" 

"Will do. Thanks again, Prom." 

Gladio made sure his phone and wallet were in his pocket, and took a last look at Ignis before leaving. 

Prompto kicked his boots off, and flopped into the empty bed. He took his phone out, and scrolled down the screen. 

Ignis' breathing was the only noise in the room. Prompto focused on it as he scrolled, until the noise suddenly ceased. He looked up from his phone, and paused to watch Ignis' chest for movement. When he couldn't see any, he dropped his phone, and moved to the other bed. 

"Iggy?" He whispered, trying to watch the sheets for movement. He climbed onto the bed next to him. 

Ignis eyes opened, and he yawned. He looked over to his friend, and offered a small smile. 

"Hello, Prompto. Has Gladio gone?"

Prompto nodded, and sat cross legged on the bed. He wiggled his toes nervously, and scooted a little closer. 

"Y-yeah. Just us, Iggy. He's gonna get you some medicine, your breathing sounded pretty rough."

Ignis looked up at Prompto. He heard Ifrit's voice in his head. 

_"He bears affections for you, Ignis..."_

'No he doesn't. Prompto is a friend.' Ignis thought internally. He continued to look the younger man over as he fidgeted. 

"You okay, Iggy? You're just kind of...staring." 

_"Let him show you, Ignis."_

"I'm alright, Prompto." 

Ifrit grew impatient, and welled the heat in Ignis' stomach. Prompto noticed the discomfort in his expression, and held a hand out. 

"D'you mind if I feel to see if you have a fever?"

_"Let him touch you, Ignis. Everywhere."_

Ignis huffed as he bowed his head toward Prompto's hand, Ifrit's demands causing heat to flush his face. 

"Prompto?" Ignis asked quietly. "Do you...are you attracted to me?" 

Prompto giggled quietly, and pressed the back of his hand to Ignis' cheek. 

"You gotta be feverish if you're askin' that."

Ignis looked up at him with begging eyes. He sat up just slightly enough for the blanket to fall and expose his bare chest. 

"Please? I want to know." His voice was quiet. Perhaps if Ifrit was right, Prompto would want to pleasure him, but he didn't want to force the young man. 

Prompto sat back, and scoffed quietly. 

"I thought you knew. Y-yeah, Iggy. I've had a crush on you for years." 

_"You doubted me?"_

'I needed to hear him say it.' Ignis thought in response. He felt his heat beginning to build again. 

_"Best rush, before I take you over."_

Ignis smiled slightly at Prompto, and shoved the blanket down for him to see the entirety of his nude upper body. 

"I need your assistance."

He watched Prompto's eyes scroll down his body, and noticed his throat bob as he swallowed down a mouthful of saliva. 

_"Good, Ignis. He wants you."_

"The fever is making me...hot..."

Prompto tilted his head slightly. 

"I mean...that's what fevers do, right?" 

_"Quit dawdling, Ignis. I want his mouth on us."_

"No!" Ignis accidentally said aloud, the response meant for Ifrit. "Not like that, Prompto. It makes me aroused." 

Ignis watched Prompto's cheeks go bright red. 

"Iggy, are you asking me to..."

_"Do it."_

"I want you to suck me off, Prompto, please."

Prompto scoffed, his face in a confused expression. 

"Iggy, look, I, I'm flattered, but like...you and Gladio are a thing, you're like practically married." 

"Gladio won't mind." Ignis added, his voice growing more desperate as he felt the Infernian's hold grow stronger. "Please."

Prompto shook his head again, until Ignis shifted his hand to place it on his cheek. 

"Please, Prompto. I need you to." Ignis' voice was barely over a whisper as he pleaded with his friend. "The release is the only thing that keeps him from taking control." 

Prompto placed his hand on Ignis' in a moment of pure comfort at the touch. 

"Iggy, 'him' who...?" 

"Please..." Ignis begged again, as his eyes glowed bright orange. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Noct and Gladio walked back toward the hotel, Gladio with a box of pizza, two paper bags of food on top, Noct with a considerably lighter plastic bag of various medicines, medicinal herbs, and tranquilizers. 

"I really think something's wrong with Iggy, Noct." 

"Why, cause he wanted some alone time~?" The prince teased. Gladio stopped, and turned to face him. He balanced the pizza against his side, and used his free hand to pull his shirt aside. Red and raw beneath it, sat the bite and claw marks from his lovemaking with Ignis.

"Holy shit dude, did you get jumped?" 

Gladio scoffed, as he readjusted the pizza. 

"Yeah, by your advisor. He's never that rough, Noct. He was like an animal." 

"Maybe he was just...I dunno...into it..." 

Noct's voice trailed off. He knew Gladio was protective of Ignis, but it was strange for him to be paranoid about him. Especially to this extent.

They climbed the steps, and both heard the moans and growls the moment they made it to the outside of their room. 

Gladio's brows raised in a concerned face. Either Ignis was very pained, or very pleasured. 

He sat their food on the floor, and motioned for Noct to remain back with it. He took the bag of medicines with him instead.

Gladio unlocked the door, and opened it. He stepped in, and was greeted with a sight he wasn't prepared for. 

Prompto seated on the floor between Ignis' legs, cock in his mouth. Ignis' hand on the back of his head, his fingertips ending in dark claws, dug into the blonde hair. He could see the ashy veining along Ignis cheeks, and ears. 

Ignis raised his head, and looked to Gladio.   
Gladio immediately noticed the orange eyes. He had to think fast. Prompto was depending on it. As far as he was concerned, so was Iggy. He pulled the door shut behind him, leaving Noct outside, and smiled

"Hey, baby...Couldn't wait for me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ignis' chest heaved as he looked at Gladio. Gladio watched the claws hand stroking over Prompto's hair. He noticed Prompto's hands on Ignis' thighs; His fingers were lax, stroking the skin beneath them rather than clutching it tight. 

He took a few steps closer, and noticed Ignis watching him. His orange eyes had an almost ethereal glow as they looked him over, half lidded, obviously aroused. 

A growl came from his throat, prefacing words. 

"Gladio..." The voice was mostly Ignis', tainted with the depth of Ifrit's. Ignis raised an arm up to him. "Come." 

Gladio toed his shoes off and climbed into bed behind Ignis. He settled himself, legs splayed to either side of Ignis. He was able to look down at Prompto, who remained focused on diligently sucking Ignis off. 

He sat the bag of medicine to his side, and slid his right hand inside of it. He used his left to pull Ignis back against him, and began to toy with his nipple. 

Ignis growled out a little purr, and tried to twist his head to kiss Gladio. Gladio bowed his head, and nipped at his ear as he teased his nipple. 

"How's Prompto doing, baby...?" 

"Ngh, g-good..." The voice was a little more Ignis this time. Gladio took it as a good sign, that Ignis was fighting whatever held him. 

Ignis lulled his head back at looked up at Gladio. His love. He glanced down at Prompto between his legs. His friend. 

Ifrit had coerced him to suck him off, wrapping his claws into the blonde hair, and pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. He needed only to look at him through half lidded eyes, and gently press his head down to have the younger man collapse between his legs. 

The guilt Ignis felt was pushed back behind the pleasure he felt, especially now with Gladio behind him. He twisted to press a kiss to Gladio's jaw. 

"Please, make me come..."

Gladio looked into Ignis' eyes, and saw a flicker of begging green. He nodded, and bowed his head to press kisses over his neck as he continued to tease his sensitive nipple. He knew Ignis' neck was one of his erogenous zones, the feeling of his beard against it was enough to bring him to his knees. 

"I know you want to, Iggy..." He kissed back up his neck, and purred into his ear. He nipped his earlobe, and pulled his hand away from his nipple. His hand reached around to move Ignis' hand from Prompto's head, lacing thick fingers with thin. He placed it on his thigh, and looped his arm around Ignis to pin his arms to his side. He continued to nip, occasionally letting teeth graze his lobe. He felt Ignis squirm within his grip, aroused even more by being held by his lover. 

Gladio slipped his hand slowly from the plastic bag, bringing the bottle of tranquilizers out of it. He popped the pill bottle open with a deft thumb, and took two pills into his hand. 

In a swift movement, he popped them into Ignis' mouth, and held his hand over so he couldn't spit them out. 

"Prom, get back! Iggy, swallow!" Ignis swallowed before Ifrit could stop him, and Prompto tossed himself back with a wet pop. Gladio shifted himself to hold Ignis under both of his arms as Ifrit took hold of him. 

_"No! I will not be contained! I will burn this vessel alive!"_

Noct entered the room upon hearing the commotion. Pizza and bags in his hand, he placed them on the floor, and walked directly to Ignis in a trance-like state. 

"Noct, stay back!" Gladio yelled. Prompto moved to Noct's side. 

"Get out of him." The prince spoke directly to Ignis. 

_"The true king..."_ Ifrit scoffed out. He growled, and kicked his legs, tossing the sheets from the bed. He could feel Ignis' body growing unresponsive. 

"Get out of him!" 

_"He is -MINE-"_

A flame flickered in Ignis' hand for a moment, before extinguishing itself. Ignis went limp in Gladio's arms with a whimper. 

The green returned to his eyes, and all visible signs of Ifrit dissipated, as his breathing grew labored. He looked to each of his companions. 

"Prompto...get the tent ropes from the Regalia." He ordered quietly.

"What? Iggy, why?" 

"Because we need to tie him to the bed." Gladio answered for him. 

"But what's wrong with him?" Prompto asked, already stepping back toward the door. 

"He's possessed." Noct chimed in. "By Ifrit. I saw it..." He gestured back to the door. The ajar door was nudged open by a dark grey snout, followed by a wolffish body. 

"Umbra!" Prompto smiled, and patted the hound on his head. Noct turned and knelt before the hound. He whispered to him, and the hound turned and ran. 

"What'd you say to him, Noct?" 

"I asked him to bring help. Prom, go get the ropes like Iggy asked." Prompto nodded, and ran out after Umbra.

Gladio felt Ignis growing weaker in his arms. He shifted him to sit sideways in his lap, and wrapped his arms around him. 

"I'm so sorry, Gladio. I couldn't warn you." 

"Don't apologize, baby. It's my fault...I didn't protect you." He pressed his lips to Ignis' forehead, and nuzzled into his hair. "Sleep, baby. We'll figure this out." 

Ignis nuzzled into Gladio's chest, and gave into the tranquilizers' hold on his consciousness. 

Gladio hugged him tighter, and looked up at Noct. For once, Gladio was met with a foe that couldn't be defeated by his strength, and Ignis wasn't there to help him. 

"What do we do?"

Noct turned to gather the food from the floor. He placed it on the uninhabited bed, and pulled a soda from one of the plastic bags. 

"Really?" Gladio growled. "That's your answer? 'My advisor is possessed by a fucking god, time for a snack?'"

His grip tightened on Ignis. He was internally terrified for the man on his lap, his love. 

"Gladio, I need you to trust me." The prince sat on the bed, and opened the pizza box. "Umbra's gonna bring help. And -we- gotta keep our strength up." 

Noct enunciated the 'we' as he gestured between himself and Gladio with his soda. 

Gladio looked down at Ignis, and exhaled. He scooped him up to hold him closer. 

"Alright...for Iggy." 

He pressed a protective kiss to Ignis' forehead. Prompto ran back into the room, carrying the ropes they used to pitch the tent. 

"Hopefully this is enough." 

He carried them to Gladio, and sat them on the bed with a heavy thump. Gladio slid off of the bed, and placed Ignis down on it. 

"H-hey, Gladio, I...I didn't want to...I mean..." 

Gladio looked to Prom as the younger man stammered nervously. 

"It's okay, Blondie. Iggy wouldn't have asked you if he wasn't out of his mind. Do me a favor, and get a pair of underwear from his bag. Front pocket."

Prompto nodded, and hurried over to the bags. He took in a shuddered gasp of air, and exhaled, the heft of stress and guilt carried on it. He found a pair of underwear, and returned with them. 

Gladio climbed on top of Ignis, and unfurled the ropes. He set to coiling a firm manacle of rope around Ignis' wrist, and raising it to the corner of the bed. He ran the length of rope behind the headboard, and repeated the process with his other wrist, binding them taut, and spread.

He scooted off of Ignis' body, and accepted the underthings from Prompto. 

"Thanks. You go eat with Noct, I'll take care of this." 

"A-are you sure?" 

"Yeah, he's used to tying Iggy up." Noct replied snarkily. 

Gladio growled again, and shot a scowl at Noct. 

"Shut it, Princess." 

Prompto looked from Gladio, to Noct. 

"You're -way- calm about this, dude." 

He moved to the bed with Noct, and sat on the side. Gladio carefully dressed Ignis, and set to binding his ankles spread taut in the same manner as his wrists.

"I told ya. Umbra went to get the best help I could think of." 

"Unless he's coming back with Luna-"

Noct bit down on a slice of pizza, and made a noise. 

"Second best. Just gotta wait...and Iggy's strong. He'll fight this...He's gotta." 

Prompto noticed the concern in Noct's eyes as he looked at his advisor. He reached over, and placed his hand on his shoulder. He shot a reassuring smile to the prince. 

"Hey. It's Iggy. This is the guy that regularly threatens Gladio with a metal spatula." 

Noct chuckled, before looking gravely at the shield. 

"He's spanked you with it, hasn't he?" 

Gladio had to stifle a snort, as he shook his head. He sat on the free space next to Ignis' side, and smoothed back the advisor's hair. 

"Not with the one he cooks with." 

Prompto burst out laughing as Noct stared off at the slice of pizza, mildly mortified by Gladio's response. 

Gladio kept his attention on Ignis for another moment, before turning to Prompto.

"Give me a slice of that, Blondie." 

He held his hand out, and leaned to grab a slice from the box as Prompto held it out to him. He didn't want to eat, but his body demanded sustenance, and with Ignis asleep, he figured it was the best chance he would get. He bit down into the slice, and turned his body to face his companions. 

"How long do you think we'll have to wait?" 

He asked Noct, his words somewhat muffled by the bite of pizza. The prince only offered a shrug. 

Ignis' breathing turned hoarse, taking Gladio's attention from the Prince. He twisted around to look down at his love.

He noticed Ignis' fingers fidgeting, though he showed no other signs of being conscious. He waited, quietly pleading with his unconscious love. 

"Come on Iggy...stay asleep..."


	6. Chapter 6

For a few hours, he did. His breathing shifted, from peaceful, to growls. By the start of the third hour, Gladio was growing frustrated. He stroked over Ignis' hair, and exhaled in a gruff noise.

"Where's your help, Noct?" 

He looked over to the prince, who sat in the adjacent bed beside Prompto. He could only offer a shrug in answer. 

"Dunno. M'sorry, Gladio. I know waiting isn't a great plan but-" 

"Isn't a great plan?! It feels like shit, Noct. Iggy's lying here, possessed by a fucking -Astral!- I have no idea if we're gonna get him back, and you want me to -sit-?" 

"Ngh...Gladio...hush..." 

Ignis stirred, his voice coming out weakly. He groaned as he looked up to see the ropes surrounding his wrists, and exhaled in relief. 

"I don't think bindings we'll stop him, but I'm relieved you were able to restrain me." 

Gladio nearly threw himself onto Ignis, wrapping an arm around him, and nuzzling into his cheek. 

"Baby...we're gonna make this right, I promise." 

Noct and Prompto moved to look Ignis over as Gladio sat back up, leaving a protective hand on his chest. He could feel Ignis was warm, far warmer than naturally. 

"Iggy?" Gladio asked. He watched Ignis close his eyes, and respond with a small nod. 

"Ngh...He's trying to take over..." 

The shield sat back from his love with a last quick caress of his cheek. He watched Ignis' green eyes become ringed with orange. 

_"Stop fighting me, Ignis."_ Ifrit said aloud. Noct held his arm out as Prompto slid to the side of the bed to watch. 

Ignis tossed his head to the side, clearly struggling against Ifrit's hold. 

"No, I'll not let you harm them, Ifrit." 

_"It isn't your -choice- Ignis. You dare betray the will of a God?"_

Ignis' body arched off of the bed. He cried out in pain, as Gladio pressed a hand to his chest to hold him down.

"Fuck, what do we do?!" Gladio yelled to the others, open to any suggestions. He watched as Ignis' toes and fingers grew black, as dark veins spread across his face.

"Get the tranqs!" Prompto cried back, voice wavering with uncertain worry. 

"I'm not drugging him again!" Gladio growled back. He looked at Ignis' face, and grimaced as bright orange eyes looked back at him.

 _"You. You shall be my personal toy...As you are his."_

Ifrit snapped one of Ignis' wrists free of his bindings, the ropes singed at the edges. Gladio barely managed to grab him by the wrist, and hold it down to the bed. It took nearly all of the man's considerable strength to hold him. 

"Gladio, please, take Noct and run." Ignis' voice cracked through, pained. "I am not worth his safety, or yo-AUGH!" Ignis cried out, as his body arched in agony again. Dark, ashy marks spread over the sides of his bare skin. "Please, hurry." 

Noct whispered, barely audible, as he watched the horrific scene before him. His advisor, bound, and thrashing, tortured internally by a god. 

A chill wind blew through the room, though no door or window opened. 

Prompto and Noct immediately looked to the door, and saw the Messenger. 

Gentiana stood, in all of her calm glory, a constant wise smirk upon her lips. 

"Gentiana!" Prompto cried out. She raised a finger to her lips, and hushed him. She strode toward the bed, and placed a hand on Gladio's shoulder. He glanced back, still struggling to hold Ignis' arm to the bed. 

"All shall be well, Shield of the True King."

Gladio felt her touch, cool, and soothing. He stepped away, hesitantly, staying close enough in case he had to subdue Ifrit again. 

Gentiana smiled down upon Ignis' frame; glistening with sweat, and struggling in his bindings. 

_"My love...Are you causing trouble again..."_ Gentiana asked, in Astral tongue. She pressed her finger to Ignis' free hand. A thick encasing of ice appeared around it, causing it to flop to the bed with a thump. 

Ifrit growled, and struggled against the ice. Entombed from mid forearm to fingertip, the best he could do was clench his muscles. He looked up at Gentiana, and burned through the ropes holding his other wrist. 

She caught his hand before it could strike, encasing it in a similar ice prison to the other. 

_"Do not interfere! This boy is -mine.-"_

Ifrit snarled in response, replying in their language. Gentiana smiled softly at him. 

_"No, my love. This boy has a greater destiny than to be your vessel. Now. Begone."_

Gladio, Prompto, and Noct all watched as she raised a fingertip to Ignis' forehead. Ifrit snapped Ignis' head to face them. Gladio immediately noticed the pleading in his eyes, large with fright.

"Gladio, help me!" 

Noct placed his arm in front of Gladio, and shook his head. 

"It's Ifrit, don't listen." 

_"You have caused enough trouble, love. Farewell, for now."_

A bright blue light glowed from Gentiana's fingertip. Prompto and Noct averted their eyes as the light grew brighter, but Gladio tried to watch as long as he could. He prayed his love would pull through, prayed Gentiana would help. He finally had to force his eyes shut when the light grew too bright, and he could barely see his love. He shielded his eyes with his forearm, and felt a wave of heat rush past him. 

The light disappeared, and when Gladio opened his eyes, he realized Gentiana had disappeared with it, leaving Ignis alone on the bed. His icy bindings were gone, leaving his arms free against the bed. The shreds of rope formerly around his wrists littered the bed, though his ankles remained bound to the frame. Noct moved, and summoned a dagger to sever the bindings. 

Gladio immediately noticed the ashy marks were gone from Ignis' frame, as was the black on his digits. He moved to the bed, and sat, carefully lifting Ignis' upper body to cradle in his arms. 

"Iggy...?" He asked quietly, shifting him to free a hand to gently stroke over his cheek. "Baby...?" The term of endearment came out as a whisper. He let his hand fall to Ignis' chest to feel for his breaths. 

A quiet, pained moan escaped Ignis' lips. He grimaced, and opened his eyes to look up at Gladio. 

"Ngh...Gladio..." 

"Iggy!" Prompto gasped out happily. He smacked Noct's arm, excite enough to bounce slightly on his feet. The prince smiled in relief, physically jostled by his friend's excitement.

"Welcome back, Iggy." 

Ignis turned, and offered a weak smirk.

"Thank you, Noct. It...is good to be whole again." His gaze turned to Prompto, and his lips downturned in an apologetic frown. 

"Prompto, I..." 

Prompto's eyes widened, and he shook his head frantically. 

"N-nah, dude, don't worry about it. You were possessed! No hard feelings, I promise." 

Ignis smiled slightly, relief evident on his exhausted face. 

"Thank you." 

His expression of relief was interrupted by him scrunching his nose. He twisted his head, and noticed the open pizza box on the opposite bed. 

"Shit." Prompto muttered quietly, as he glanced at Gladio. 

Gladio quietly shifted to obscure Ignis' view. 

"You were sick, I let him pick what he wanted." 

Ignis set his head back against Gladio's torso. 

"We will talk about this later, Gladio. For now..." He looked over to Prompto, and motioned toward the box with his eyes. "Could you hand me a slice?" 

"Woah! Iggy's gonna eat pizza?"

Prompto teased as he moved to bring the box over. 

"Evidently being possessed causes you to crave garbage...and perhaps once or twice wouldn't be the death of me."

"Oh, Iggy! There's some chili oil and flakes in the box too, if ya want." Prompto sat the pizza box before Ignis, and Gladio. Ignis paused for a moment, before leaning over and opening the box. He shook his head, and glanced up at Prompto. 

"No thank you. I've had quite enough heat in my body for some time." 

He watched Prompto's blank expression at his pun, and settled back against Gladio with a slice of pizza, and a peaceful grin on his lips.


End file.
